


Le courage d’amimer

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: NC-17 黑化哈/囚禁梗





	Le courage d’amimer

　　 **爱情无可救药，唯有爱得更深。——梭罗《瓦尔登湖》**  
　　  
　　“如果你还会想起我们曾经的那些过往，不只是单纯想要将他们禁锢在记忆的牢笼中，愿意将它们讲述给你的朋友，家人，甚至是素未谋面的陌生人。那将会是我二十八年人生中最美好的礼物，胜过来自所有人的褒奖。”哈利用指尖摩挲着银色的相框边框，眼眶发热却说不出一句话，最终将相框中的照片取出，打火机燃起的火焰将相片燃烧殆尽，曾经的笑颜也只留下灰烬。  
　　“但是如果也只不过是假设。”  
　　他从来不相信所有的事情都是命中注定的那一套，就像他知道所有的事情都会有属于它最美好的一面。即使所有人都在他的耳边一遍又一遍地重复着“他不能和马尔福在一起”，他也依旧满怀希望，认为着注定不会结果的种子也会开花。  
　　这总被德拉科嘲讽为格兰芬多式的怯懦，逃避现实的做法，一如他一年级时总喜欢坐在厄里斯魔镜前看着自己父母仍旧在他身边的天真。只是当他再一次站到镜子前时出现的却只是他的金发爱人站在他的身侧，面带着微笑，脸上毫无畏惧之色。  
　　只是每次最后从梦中惊醒时他都会清醒感知到梦境和现实的落差，让他如同溺水之人一样苦苦抓住被褥渴望着新鲜的空气。  
　　他曾无数次以为自己可以将金发混蛋的容貌彻底驱逐出自己的脑海，到头来都只是徒劳。也许他始终忘不了他，无论是战前还是战后，他的音容相貌都被刻进了他的脑海，深入骨髓。深刻的爱情留给他的太多，让他在失去一切时恍如隔世。  
　　可哈利终究还是厌倦了继续在相册回忆里缅怀的日子，他要他付出代价，为他的所作所为和他支离破碎的心。  
　　窗外连日的阴雨依旧下个不停，整个城市都被染上了沉郁悲伤气息。黑色的灵柩车载着亡者的遗体行驶过街道，路边带着黑色礼帽的男人取下了帽子向亡者致以自己的敬意。  
　　街道后的大楼里哈利正拿着他的雨伞走出玻璃门，黑色毛昵大衣贴合身体的设计剪裁衬托出了他出众的身材。他不再是那个喜欢用硕大的巫师袍来遮蔽住自己瘦弱身体的自卑男孩，取而代之的是一个在战后名利双收的成功男人，享受着来自公众的掌声和称赞。  
　　但那些曾经能够让人在战争最艰难时感到温暖的笑容却早已不复存在，人们对于他疏离感还在一日日增加，他也随心所欲地摈弃了外界的评价和流言蜚语。而这都要多亏德拉科的帮助，他告诉怎样用冷漠来包裹自己的心，好让自己不再感受到无谓的伤害。  
　　头戴黑色礼帽的男人微微弯了弯腰向他示意，为他拉开了黑色林肯的车门，从他的手里接过雨伞。  
　　“波特先生，您确定您要去参加老马尔福的葬礼吗？”他总是琢磨不透自己老板的心思，比如这次主动要求要参加一个食死徒的葬礼，一反往常的行为让他怀疑哈利是否是要去毁了这个葬礼。毕竟没人愿意在战后的和平年代里和曾经的食死徒打交道，那几乎等同于自掉身价。  
　　食死徒家族只剩下他们可笑的矜持、尊严和令人不耻的财富。而代表着新兴力量的巫师们才是这个时代最真实的代表，他们年轻，脑子里全是创新和改革的灵感，带给巫师们全新的未来和新的希望。  
　　哈利点了点头，坐进了车里不打算再接话，司机也只能识趣地闭上了嘴。他透过后视镜看到的哈利已经太过憔悴，尽管他尽力想要去掩饰，一个人的眼睛仍旧能够出卖他内心的最真实想法。  
　　也许《预言家晚报》的八卦专版上说的是真的，哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福是一对爱侣，只是迫于压力始终无法公开他们的恋情。  
　　哈利的目光始终望向窗外，雨滴打在玻璃窗上，乌云笼罩了整座城，而雨还在越下越大。就像大战结束后他们分别的那个夜晚，磅礴大雨让霍格沃茨经历着战后的第一次清洗，试图带走所有痛苦回忆，却也带走了他的爱人和他的爱情。  
　　当汽车停靠在墓园边，哈利几乎一眼就看到了站在雨里没撑伞的金发男人。黑色西装下的身躯比起他们上一次见面又消瘦了不少，放在雨中浑身湿透的模样削弱了他原本的棱角，可怜模样实在让人从他身上找不出当初那个自傲混蛋的影子，肩膀因为悲伤和寒冷仍在细微地颤抖。  
　　哈利总克制不住自己的内心随着他而揪紧，他几近惊恐的发现自己还是和十年前一样想要走上前替他撑起伞，让雨滴不再会沾湿他的金发，顺着他消瘦的面颊下流。  
　　也许德拉科在流眼泪，他流泪时总是这样，安静地任由泪水滑下。长久以来哈利甚至怀疑他不会真正哭泣，常人宣泄情感时他总是将一切都深埋于心底，躲在角落里独自舔舐伤口。又是咬住下唇就好像渗出的血丝就能代表他的痛苦。  
　　他父亲被关进阿兹卡班时这样，他站在钟楼上用魔杖对准邓布利多时也是这样，甚至是他们分手的夜晚也是这样。面无表情，有时你还在怀疑他是否有听见你的话语，下一秒他却早已经泪流满面。  
　　“波特先生，您要过去打个招呼吗？”司机不确定这是不是个合适的机会。哈利摇了摇头，牧师仍旧在宣读着悼词，到场的人却少得可怜。  
　　纳西莎早已失去了以往的高傲，她苍白的面孔透露着她此刻内心的悲伤，丈夫离世的悲痛让她彻底失去信念地跪倒在地上，小精灵替她撑着伞才没让她落得和德拉科一样浑身湿透。而除了马尔福的亲人，到场的也只有旧时的食死徒们，他们称不上悲伤，只像走过场一样站在雨里，等待着漫长的葬礼能尽快结束。  
　　哈利的视线从未从德拉科身上转移，他定定地看着他被越下越大的雨水浇了个透，当所有人都离去时他还站在原地。哈利皱了皱眉，他不希望他因为长时间的淋雨而生病，在床上又待上一个星期足够要了他的命。  
　　终于当天空越来越暗，夜幕降临，马尔福夫人和小精灵也离开了卢修斯的墓前，只剩下德拉科孤独一人站在那里仍沉浸在巨大的悲伤之中。  
　　哈利独自取过雨伞走出了车，他朝着德拉科走去，五六十米的距离却好像有一个世纪那样漫长。他看着金发男人俯身在墓碑上留下一个吻，那双苍白无力的手也在发颤，失去信念后随时都会倒下的模样让哈利的心也遭受着双倍的折磨。  
　　他将伞撑过了德拉科的头顶，露出了今天的第一个微笑，就好像从前他还需要他那样，他们还可以成为彼此的依靠，甚至是灵魂伴侣。  
　　“波特。”  
　　“你有空一起喝一杯吗？”  
　　“你觉得我现在有心情去喝酒吗，或者你只是希望能够看到我这幅落魄模样，那会让你心里好受一点。”德拉科始终别过脸不愿直视哈利的目光。“抱歉，但我不想和你再多说什么。”  
　　“你还在哭吗？”哈利说出了心中的猜想，话音却也不如以往那样镇定。  
　　没得到回答的他试图靠近德拉科来得到一个答案，却被挥开了想要靠近的手。  
　　“你只是希望我可以满足你那点可怜的自尊心，波特？我要说多少次我讨厌你，但你还是像那永远也甩不开的口香糖。我不会再和你交往，你可以选择任何你喜欢的人，生活方式，就算你烂死在你的坟墓里，那也和我无关。”德拉科的脸上仍旧泪水混杂着雨水，咄咄逼人的语气却直逼着哈利直往后靠。  
　　“马尔福，你的自以为是从来没有变过。你以为你为我考虑的是没有缺陷的完美方案，以为我会欣然接受，你从来没有替我真正考虑过。”哈利握住伞柄的手也因为内心情绪的波动而颤抖，他努力克制自己不要再一次语出伤人，可他实在厌透了德拉科的面具，拒人于千里之外的态度就好像回到了十年前。  
　　德拉科闭上了嘴，抿上了唇，伸出手想要遮住自己的面容，不让对方看清自己还在不停流泪的模样。他低声呢喃着：“为什么你又要在现在出现在我的眼前。”  
　　“也许是梅林让我这么做的，我只是希望能和你共进一杯，老朋友间叙叙旧也是可以的。不是吗？”哈利把手搭在德拉科的肩上，感觉到那随时都会垮掉的重量时又难过地闭上了眼，在德拉科察觉前调整好了自己的状态。  
　　他看到金发男人以不可察觉地细小动作点了点头，露出了微笑，示意他跟着自己回到车上。德拉科照做了。  
　　他们一路上没有说一句话，德拉科只是静静地坐在哈利身旁望着窗外的景色，只有路灯还在发光，所有的一切都被雨水和黑暗笼罩着。  
　　而哈利看着他的侧颜，他们第一次见面时的场景仍旧历历在目。他记得他们一起躲在有求必应屋里的初吻，在禁林里手牵手一切度过的约会夜晚，天台上一整夜望着空中的繁星，还有在斯莱特林寝室里的做爱。像是电影镜头一个个在眼前回放，然后记忆中那个人的身影逐渐和眼前人重合。  
　　车停在酒吧门口时哈利才回过神，他伸出手替德拉科打开了车门。  
　　“你还是那副婆婆妈妈的作风，还多了些没什么用的绅士风度。”他得到了德拉科这样的回答。  
　　等到黑麦啤酒被端上桌时，金发男人揉着自己已经湿透了的额发苦笑着对哈利说：“我们都没办法像以前那样大口喝着黄油啤酒，然后你只用安安静静地听我抱怨，不会因为我多说了一句话就像这样紧皱着眉头该有多好。”  
　　“你的意思是我们再也回不到以前的状态了，对吗？”哈利抿了一口啤酒，开始不安。他犹豫着再一次问到：“如果这一次我不会再要求你公开我们的关系，我们就还是作为地下情侣交往，也还是没有机会吗？”  
　　德拉科望着哈利的眼睛，失望和落寞完全侵占了目光中所有的感情，这让哈利察觉到了一丝不安。他不希望他离开，即使是离开这张不大的餐桌也不行，他想要他时时刻刻待在他的身边。  
　　“我们怎么可能回得到从前，哈利？”他听着德拉科用最悲伤的语调说出这句话，然后开始往喉咙里一口一口灌入啤酒。酒精能够麻痹人的一切感官，让他再也察觉不到悲伤和痛苦。  
　　他们彼此都明白金发男人从来不善于喝酒，过多摄入酒精让他的大脑逐渐混沌，可这就是他所需要的。他害怕着接受哈利的感情，更害怕裹挟着流言蜚语的舆论言语攻击，父亲的离世代表着从这一刻起他将继承马尔福家的一切，包括抵挡着即将来到的威胁。  
　　可让他失去意识是哈利想要的结果，他希望他不再拥有自我的意识，变回从前那个会对他撒气撒娇的金发少年。安静地躺在他的怀里享受着他的庇护，不用担心其他。  
　　他让侍者不断填满一次又一次见底的酒杯，看着德拉科将酒液倒入肚中，即使他也和他一样紧揪着内心，却还是要表现出一副淡然的模样。最终安静地看着彻底迷失在酒精里的德拉科失声痛哭，趴在桌上双手无力地颤抖着，哈利还是忍不住伸出手抚上了他的肩膀，安慰着面前刚刚丧父的青年，像他从前一直会做的那样。  
　　终于看着德拉科在抽泣中渐渐失去意识，他走上前抱起了德拉科，完全湿透的黑西装也染湿了他的衣物，可他毫不在乎。他能感觉到德拉科已经凉透了的躯干，也在用自身的热量试图去温暖他的身体。  
　　“回我的公寓，詹姆斯。”当哈利坐上汽车后座时他这样命令司机，眼神却一刻也没有从德拉科的挂着泪痕的面颊上离开。  
　　既然得到了他想要的，哈利便不会再放手。  
　　德拉科在梦里梦到了很多人，克拉布，高尔，潘西，甚至还有罗恩和赫敏。所有人，无论他们曾经总有着怎样的关系，疏远又或是亲近，他们都来出席了他的葬礼。他看到十一岁的哈利站在已经满头花发的自己面前，踮起脚尖吻上了自己的嘴唇，然后靠近他的耳畔用稚嫩的声音对他说着“我爱你”。  
　　他泪流满面地紧紧搂住十一岁的哈利，口中呢喃着自己也分辨不出的话语，感觉着少年的怀抱，还有哈利搭在自己肩上的下巴和扫过耳垂的碎发。  
　　离开哈利的日子每一天都是一份煎熬，又是呆呆地坐在书桌前他都会在自己的脑内幻想出一个截然不同的结局，一个当初没有分开的结局。  
　　德拉科在半梦半醒间睁开眼，看到了三十岁的哈利正一脸焦急担忧的看着他，却总觉得自己还在梦中。他感觉到自己在冰与火不断交替的边缘挣扎着，像是要追寻什么遗迹，可又什么也抓不到。  
　　如果不是手腕上金属冰凉的触感太过于真实，他也许会一辈子以为自己活在梦中。而当他在深夜中逐渐恢复意识时，才察觉到自己正赤身裸体的待在哈利的怀里，而手腕上货真价实的手铐将他的自由禁锢在了哈利的身边。  
　　他张了张嘴，却口干舌燥得厉害，没法吐出一言一语，只能呆愣着看着面前熟睡中的哈利，内心涌现出一阵悲哀。  
　　浑身都是酸软不堪，后穴的肿胀提醒着他在他昏迷的时间内哈利都对他做了什么。随时随地刺激着他的敏感点，他只能咬住下唇防止沙哑的呻吟随着一丁点细微的摩擦而漏出唇中。  
　　哈利的手紧紧搂住他的腰，生怕他下一秒会消失，他的手心传出的炙热直抵德拉科的心尖。即使是黑夜中他也想要接着窗外的月光看清哈利的面容，黑发还是记忆中那样，只是禁闭的双眼掩盖住了绿色的眼眸，让他无法察觉到哈利睡梦中的内心。  
　　可就算在时间流逝中只是定定地盯着他的眉眼也能带给他内心别样的悸动。后穴内盈满的羞耻感夹杂着害怕哈利睁开眼的恐惧将他推上了高潮，他能感觉到自己逐渐抬头的性器，而他和哈利又贴合得那样近，随意的动作都可以吵醒对方。  
　　他想伸出手去摸摸他已经想念了太久的爱人，腕间冰凉的触感却提醒着他这样做的弊端。  
　　在他还在欲望与理智间挣扎时哈利睁开了眼，他花了几秒来意识到德拉科已经从高烧昏迷的状态中逐渐恢复，已经清醒了过来。  
　　“德拉科？”也许是因为环境光线的微弱，德拉科总觉得那双眼睛像是幽夜里的灯在散发着别样的光芒。下一秒他所有的话都被堵在了唇边，哈利却只是轻轻地在他的唇角留下一个吻，就如同他们过去无数次重逢时他会对他做的那样。  
　　德拉科能感觉到放在他腰上的手正一路向下停留在了他的臀部，万幸夜晚替他遮去了脸上的红晕。他能感觉到自己猛烈跳动的心脏，他希望哈利的手能更加深入带给他欢愉，却又害怕进一步的发展会让他彻底迷失自我。  
　　“波特，”他举起手腕在哈利面前晃了晃，金属手铐微微发着光，“这是什么？如果我没记错，你应该还没疯。”  
　　“……的确，那只是一个小道具，让你能安心地呆在这儿。”哈利轻描淡写地说出的话却让金发青年害怕起来，可下一秒哈利又将头埋在他的胸口，舌尖挑逗着他的乳尖，就好像和这相较而言，手铐只不过是无关紧要的小事。  
　　“你他妈想干什么？”恐惧逐渐战胜了快感，尽管他能感觉到哈利的舌尖游走在他的敏感带，那让他的性器已经完全挺立，而在他穴口打转却又不肯迟迟进入的手指无疑带给他更多精神刺激和渴望。  
　　“难道你还想要离开我吗，回到那个只会遭人白眼，收到非议的世界里。然后忍受着失去父亲的悲伤，却又没有办法找到一个依靠，像从前那样趴在某人的肩上痛哭。”哈利的声音因为刺激而变得微弱，可字字都在冲击着德拉科的神经。  
　　他试图伸出手推开哈利的头，却只发觉双手完全使不上劲，只能看着对方继续亵玩着自己的身体。已经没入他身体的第一根手指几乎没受到什么阻拦，已经充分被润滑的手指轻而易举地又吞入一根手指，淫靡的水声让德拉科的头脑更加混乱。不安的扭动着双腿却又在无意识情况下挺胸将自己的乳首送入哈利的口中。  
　　“……混蛋波特，你给我吃了什么？”如同砧板上任人宰割的鱼肉一样的感受第一次涌上他的内心，他发觉哈利此时此刻的所作所为已经远远超出了他的预期。他能感觉到哈利顺着他的胸口一路舔舐着向下，像是在品尝着最甜美的糖果，而舌尖与肌肤相触时的水声也让他羞耻想要堵住自己的耳朵。  
　　“一点让你更舒服的药，别再担心那么多。”哈利的声音渐渐消失在了被褥里，金发青年只能无力地抓住布料让自己不要将所有注意力放在划过他身体的发丝和包裹住他欲望的温热口腔中。  
　　眼泪因为快感和痛苦而再一次顺着面颊下流，眼睛因为长时间的哭泣而酸痛，他再也抑制不住到嘴边的呻吟和呼喊。他习惯性地在哈利将他的性器吞入喉咙最深处时喊出了哈利的名字，下一秒又哽咽着吞下所有的淫荡呻吟。  
　　他就这样泄在了哈利的口腔里，腥臊的白灼全被哈利咽进了喉咙里，然后开始细细密吻着德拉科的大腿。  
　　浑身的燥热无法消退，新的一轮进攻就已经蓄势待发。德拉科几近崩溃地察觉到自己才刚刚宣泄过的欲望又抬起了头，而更令他崩溃的是游走在他两条完全使不上劲的腿上的手和唇。高潮过后任何一点细微的摩擦和震动都会令他浑身颤栗，后穴也因为空虚而收缩着。蒙上水雾的灰蓝色眼睛却除了无尽的黑夜什么也察觉不到。  
　　哈利故意留恋在他最为敏感脆弱的大腿根部肌肤上，他喜欢两条修长的腿完全处于他掌控中的模样。无法逃脱也没有任何杂念机会，看着德拉科试图挣扎却又因为快感而颤抖崩溃实在令他快要失去情感的内心第一次感到满足，有了新的转机。  
　　“喜欢吗？”他从被褥中探出头，用沾有德拉科白灼的手指去摩擦着他的下唇，逗弄着两片唇瓣直至唾液顺着合不拢的唇角向下流去。他察觉到德拉科以几乎察觉不到的幅度点了点头，然后试图并拢双腿。  
　　他将自己的腿挤进了他的双腿间，故意用膝盖去磨蹭已经发泄过却又往外吐着透明液体的性器，看着德拉科因为缺氧和渴望而视线失焦，戴着手铐的手抓住他的衣领试图再一次释放。  
　　“明明想要得到更多，又碍于可笑的矜持和尊严放不下面子吗？”哈利低下头与他额头相处，另一只闲下来的手抚上了他的性器，缓慢地撸动没起到多少缓解作用，却加深了内心更深层的渴望。“你可以自己解决，但是还是需要我，需要我来帮助你释放出内心最真实的欲望。我该说你可悲还是幸运过了头？”  
　　两条腿现在也在摩擦着他的小腿，德拉科的性器在哈利的手里再一次发硬，终于在第二次将所有的液体喷洒出，却死死咬住了下唇没让可耻的呻吟和尖叫传入哈利耳中。他希望这个混蛋可以一辈子听不到，却又希望他能够听到。  
　　“你已经睡了三天了……”哈利突然像是断了线的木偶，失去支撑后压在了他的身上。“我害怕你会再也醒不过来。”  
　　德拉科还处于高潮过后的余潮之中，没听清哈利话音的他试图再一次开口询问，嗓子却沙哑疼痛得发不出声，只能安静地任由他像巨型玩具熊那样趴在自己身上。感觉着哈利再一次沉沉入眠，口中却还在无意识地说着话：“我以为你会离开我，我就想，干脆让你再也离不开我，只能因为我一个人高潮，只让我一个人看着你赤身裸体的样子，让你随时随地脑海里只剩下我一个人。”  
　　“可我又想，我们真的回不到从前了吗，哪怕是那个只会骂我是臭大粪的混蛋，我也愿意重新接受他……所以德拉科，你真的会离开我吗？”  
　　可哈利没能看到黑夜中德拉科摇了摇头，就阖上了双眼。  
　　身体仍旧虚弱的德拉科再次醒来时房间依旧是一片黑暗，而他的手腕还是被手铐拷住，赤身裸体地躺在床上。  
　　哈利坐在床边，手里端着牛奶和食物。  
　　口干舌燥的德拉科不假思索地喝下了牛奶，随后又渐渐失去了意识，再一次沉沉睡去。而哈利在他的额头上留下一个轻吻后也离开了公寓。  
　　牛奶里有足够让德拉科在哈利上班期间所需要的安眠药，他想要他只在他需要时醒过来，接受作为一个无法使用魔法的人被囚禁在他身边的事实。  
　　哈利坐在办公室里，心不在焉地翻阅这最新一期的《预言家日报》，德拉科失踪一周的消息只在内版占了一块不算大的区域，而他的母亲还仍没有放弃继续寻找他的希望。他抬起桌上的咖啡抿了一口，皱起了眉。  
　　他希望所有人都会忘记他的存在，然后让他只存在于他的记忆之中，可一切都不能如他所愿，甚至是在他回到家时，迎接他的也只有来自于德拉科的睡颜。他曾幻想过无数遍的金发男人对他说“欢迎回家”的幻影终究也还是不会成真，就像他们日益病态的关系一样。  
　　他下班回到公寓后抱着还在沉睡中的德拉科去到浴室里泡在温水里帮他洗澡时总喜欢一遍遍抚过他的肌肤，然后逗弄着他的唇瓣，直到德拉科恢复意识，恼羞成怒地试图挣脱他的怀抱。内心满是悲哀却又不得不去接受这个事实，他是绑架犯，某种程度上来说还是一个拘禁者，又有什么能力去要求更多？  
　　“如果你把我关在这里的目的只是需要一个随时都可以上床的性爱玩具，街角比我年轻上十岁的男孩很便宜，而且花样绝对包你满意。”德拉科在浴缸里这样对他说，只是水雾弥漫，他们都没能看清彼此的表情，有的只是一个模糊的人影。  
　　当金发再一次被吹干，哈利喜欢让德拉科枕在他的膝盖上休息，将指尖没入他的发间，尽情感受着别样的触觉。只是两人终究只能保持着沉默，没人先开口他们就一直坐着，哈利的视线停留在德拉科身上，而德拉科只是闭着眼装作一切都不存在。  
　　“你真的打算不再说话了吗？”哈利看着他一直紧闭的双眼，而发丝缠绕着他的指尖，终究只有他一个人在试图挽回他们的关系，另一个人却还在逃避现实。  
　　“如果有任何我想说的，也许是诅咒你下地狱。”德拉科还是没有睁开眼，即使他喜欢倚在哈利的膝盖上，如同回到了霍格沃茨时两个坐在草地上的少年，微风抚过时能因为彼此而不用拘束自己的笑声。只是时过境迁，现在的哈利不再是从前还带着稚嫩的少年，他也被时光磨去了太多棱角。  
　　“这不是我希望的生活，我以为战后我们能公开彼此的关系，然后真正不去在乎他们的眼光。我们可以搬到美国，或者是澳大利亚，我不知道我们的目的地在哪儿，但一定不会是一个需要担惊受怕的地方。但是这样的也是奢望，我实在厌透了过度曝光，还有你的离去。”  
　　“同样的道理，如果我真的和你在一起，迎接我的绝对是比现在还要恶毒的流言蜚语。他们只会在每一个我们共同出现的场合说我是因为你的原因而逃脱审判，食死徒理应得到更多的惩处。而你，哈利·波特，就是庇护战犯的罪魁祸首。”  
　　“我明白，可是现在你的父亲已经离开，我们可以把你的母亲接到这里。她在伏地魔前保护过我，才让我能活下来。”哈利感觉到自己在说出“伏地魔”时德拉科不自觉又蜷缩在一起的身体，用手安抚性地放在他的身上，试图降低他的恐惧。  
　　“这是我不愿意看到发生的最坏结局。我害怕失去自由，但也厌恶过度的保护。而且我的母亲身体情况也每日愈下。” 德拉科再一次开口时语调里染上了悲伤，甚至不自觉地哽咽。他不知道自己的脆弱已经无数次暴露在哈利的面前，即使如此，他还是想努力维持他的强势外壳。  
　　“我只想告诉你你不用一个人背起那么重的担子，我可以帮你分担一些。”  
　　“我不需要你该死的怜悯。”  
　　气氛再一次跌入低谷，沉默和黑暗再一次笼罩了他们。当夜晚降临，即使厚厚的窗帘遮盖住了一切，无法去察觉界限，但他们也能知道接下来会发生什么。  
　　哈利带着些许报复意味地将抱在怀里揉捏着他的臀瓣，而黑色的眼罩遮盖住了他所有的视线，双手也被绳子禁锢在胸前。失去了视觉，余下的感官会被放大无数倍，升温的身体和挺立的欲望都在提醒他这段时间他已经被调教得足够敏感而容易受蛊惑。  
　　手指在他的口腔里逗弄着，想要争取足够的润滑，也让他不用再将呻吟被抑制在他的身体里。  
　　他能感觉到身后顶着自己的性器发烫，自己却想要去不断贴合他的欲望。他甚至愿意主动伸出舌头去舔舐着他的手指。  
　　哈利的另一只手深入了他的衬衣中，抚摸着他的乳尖，不停地打转直至乳尖变得充血。他从一旁的冰桶里取出冰块放在他的乳尖上磨蹭着，感觉到德拉科因为冰凉的刺激而倒吸凉气，他凑近他的耳边说到：“妓女们都会这样，用冰块来使她们的乳头挺立，从而最大限度地满足她们的客人。”  
　　“……你为什么不去找个妓女？”德拉科笑着咬住了他的手指，然后故意用臀部磨蹭着他的性器，他只希望赶快结束这折磨人的性爱，就像他永远猜不透哈利还有多少种方法来逼迫他屈服。  
　　“因为你比她们好上太多倍，是我的专属。”哈利咬住了他的耳廓，然后继续用冰块摩擦着他的乳尖。冰块终于被体温融化，冰水顺着他的乳头向下流淌，流过他的小腹，最后到达他未着丝缕的下身。  
　　德拉科加重了呼吸，勉强克制着自己不要因为这么一点细小的刺激就迷失了自我。  
　　终于充分湿润的手指从德拉科的口中取出，哈利径直向他的下身探去，用手指慢慢撑开一直都保持着充分润滑的后穴，将手指插入了他的后穴中。  
　　德拉科咬住了下唇才让自己没有在被进入的一瞬间失声尖叫，但他能感觉到自己的肠肉正紧紧吸附着哈利的手指，像是贪得无厌地留恋，甚至自己光是因为刚才的言语羞辱就已经挺立的欲望都在暴露他内心的真实想法。  
　　而视线里的一片黑暗让任何一点细小的摩擦都像是难以忍受的折磨，他大口喘息像是溺水之人最后的挣扎，但最后还是迷失在了欲海之中。  
　　等到手指已经充分润滑了他的后穴，没有任何预警的性器就插入了他的身体里。填充的快感逼迫着他向欲望低头，而光是摩擦过他内壁的刺激就最后令德拉科浑身颤栗，他的眼睛失去了焦距，而还在不断变硬的欲望让他羞耻地想要蜷缩起自己的身体。  
　　而当哈利开始抽插时带给他更多的快感，他想要用自己的手去抚摸自己已经忍耐不住的性器，却因为双手被禁锢而无从选择。他呻吟着恳求哈利能够送来他的双手，换来的是更加猛烈的进攻。  
　　哈利用手指弹了弹他已经往外冒出透明液体的性器，然后吻住了他的后颈，在那上面留下紫红色的吻痕，宣誓着自己对他的所有权。  
　　“如果你愿意稍微放下一些强势，我就答应让你释放。”  
　　金发男人却只是摇着头，他的后穴还在不断收缩，带来的快感也同样刺激着哈利。哈利细吻着他的皮肤，然后手指还不停地游走在他的前胸上，任何指尖抚摸过的地方都在灼烧，而大脑也逐渐变得混沌。  
　　哈利抓住他的手慢慢向下移动，最终停留在了他的性器处，用他的手握住他的性器。  
　　“自慰，然后你就可以享受到你想要的释放。”  
　　德拉科照做了，他的眼泪润湿了黑色的眼罩，一半因为羞耻，一半因为得到了渴望的刺激。他慢慢地撸动着自己的双手，感觉着哈利托住他的腰上下抽插，性器每一次摩擦过他的敏感点都是一次绝顶的体验。  
　　“乖孩子。”哈利释放在他身体里的同时白灼也从他的手中喷洒了一地。  
　　哈利翻过身压在了他的身上，然后取下了他的眼罩。看着灰蓝色的眼睛才因为刚刚的释放而失去焦距，他低头吻住了他的额头，紧紧地抱住了他。  
　　“为什么不能一直这样？”  
　　“……我不知道。”德拉科也拘谨地回抱住了他。  
　　他们又在床上做爱，然后一路进了浴室，在热水中做爱，每一次哈利挺身都会带着热水进入德拉科的身体里，而浴室中的水汽也加重了情色的意味，空气中全是精液的气味混杂着喘息。以比往常更疯狂的力道拥抱着彼此，直到筋疲力竭。  
　　结束一切后哈利抱着德拉科躺在床上，看着德拉科因为过劳而进入梦乡，也沉沉睡去。  
　　自那之后他们的关系缓和了不少，哈利不再用手铐将德拉科固定在床边。他也换上了明亮的窗户和窗帘，鸟鸣可以和清晨的阳光一起进入他们的卧室，而留声机里也会传出悠扬的琴声，书架上多了不少书，麻瓜的小说或者是巫师的报纸。  
　　他们能坐在一起吃饭聊天，晚上也会依偎在一起借着壁炉里的火焰取暖，而德拉科不再整日闷闷不乐，他甚至愿意主动透露给哈利他的愿望和想法，让哈利给他带他喜欢的食物回家。  
　　晚上他们一起躺在床上，德拉科给哈利读着他白天看过的麻瓜小说，尽管哈利的心思完全只在他的声音和灯光撒在他身上的柔和视线上，他们也能分享着彼此一天的收获。  
　　有一个家庭，每天下班后家中有人在等待着自己，而睡前又所爱的人朗读的睡前故事。儿时不敢觊觎的一切现在都活生生地出现在他的面前，让他被美好包围。  
　　如果这样的日子能一直持续，没有什么值得抱怨。但一切的幻影泡沫都只持续赫敏发现了他的异常，主动在下班时把他堵在了电梯口。  
　　“纳西莎·马尔福快要不行了，她告诉我马尔福失踪了快有一个月。告诉我，这不是你做的。”赫敏有些烦躁地理了理棕发。  
　　哈利看着女巫的眼睛，张了张口却没能说出一句话。他不习惯对她撒谎，更何况现在的赫敏比起刚毕业时更加敏锐而聪明，没什么能逃过她的眼睛。  
　　“我就知道是你！纳西莎告诉我她从一开始就怀疑是你，但是没有人相信她，他们只当她是因为被儿子抛弃而得了失心疯。”赫敏愤怒地抓住了哈利的衣领，将他递到了墙上。“我试图说服自己你不是这样的人，但是你为什么要这么做？！”  
　　“你什么都不知道。”  
　　“你指的是你和马尔福的关系？我早就知道，罗恩也知道，金妮也知道。你放了他，不然你会面临指控，很可能会因为监禁而进监狱。拜托了，哈利，别让你的冲动战胜理智，真正的爱情绝对不会因为这个而驻足。”  
　　“你希望我怎样，我现在只要让他离开，我就不可能再见到他。他会离开我，跑到我根本找不到的地方躲起来，所以如果你一定要我的回答，我只会告诉你不。”哈利推开了赫敏坐上了电梯。  
　　回到家时德拉科正躺在沙发上休息，摊开的书被摆放在一旁。哈利坐到了他的身旁，不忍心打扰了此时此刻的画面。  
　　那天晚上他躺在床上时第一次想到了一个截然不同的结局，如果德拉科不会离开，而他们现在是不是可以更加无拘无束地生活。他们可以假期一起去度假，可以周游世界，最后可以领养一个孩子，在巴黎过情人节，然后在里约的海滩上度过新年。  
　　也许他可以把他一直留在他的身边，但他们都不能真正得到幸福，德拉科也不会真正对他露出发自心底的笑容。他带他回来时是卢修斯离开世界的那天，他在他最脆弱的时候乘虚而入，但现在内心满是懊悔。  
　　书已经读到了最终的结局，他仰视着德拉科的侧颜，那么熟悉却又那么陌生。他怀念那个挂着笑容，偶尔还会和他斗嘴的德拉科，而时间带走了太多。  
　　第二天一大早他就离开了公寓，联系上了赫敏。  
　　“我想我有一个不同的答案。”  
　　不过一个小时赫敏就推开了办公室的门，面上挂着无奈，她将手里的信封放到了哈利的桌上。  
　　“你的选择？”  
　　“让他离开吧，永远离开我的视线。”  
　　“你不会后悔吗。”  
　　“也许会，但不是现在。”  
　　“你总是有那么多错误的选择，现在就连罗恩都觉得你已经变了太多。”  
　　“我什么时候能够想出两全其美的解决方案过？”哈利苦笑摇了摇头，“如果可以我也希望他能够永远离不开我，但你知道的，他应该拥有属于他的人生，而不是被永远禁锢在这里。”  
　　“哈利……”女巫看上去还想说些什么，但只是叹气，然后转身离开了哈利的办公室。  
　　在她离开后哈利才决定拿起了桌上的信封，拆开了信封，取出了信纸——  
　　哈利·波特：  
　　如果你真的会看到这封信，也许你看不到，不过那真的无关紧要。只是也许我得承认我希望你看到，在我离开你之后的某一天，坐在阴暗的阁楼独自懊悔没有挽留我时看到这封信。  
　　我当然知道，我对你而言就是一个混蛋，自视清高，目中无人，而且经常仗着自己的自傲而做些蠢事。  
　　没错，我也能看透自己，你一定很吃惊。  
　　但其实我想告诉你，我没那么讨厌你，这份情感甚至大出你的预料。  
　　我从小听着你的故事长大，十一月末尾出生的男孩能够拯救魔法世界，能够让伏地魔不再出现在我们的世界。光是这份头衔就足够耀眼，而我偶尔也回想能不能在进入霍格沃茨后成为你的朋友，站在你的身侧和你一起战胜伏地魔。  
　　但我又在无数个夜晚暗自后悔在对角巷里对你说的话，像是不屑，也许给刚到魔法世界的你带来了太多烦恼和担忧和不必要的担心，也摧毁了你对我的第一印象。命运对我更过分的是让韦斯莱出现在你的身旁，而我恰好嘲笑了他的姓氏。  
　　不过管他呢，他看到你和他还有万事通在一起那么开心，我就觉得什么都无所谓了，他们的陪伴明显要胜过我。也许我只能给你提供金钱上的帮助，但他们带给了你快乐和友情。  
　　于是我总是想尽一切办法去捣乱，想着这样就能引起你的注意，结果适得其反。  
　　没想到我最后能收获一份告白，虽然真的是个意外。  
　　但我得承认我的一整颗心都在你对我告白的占星塔上被夺走了。我爱死了你的语调和眉眼，温柔得像是要化开的潭水，我怎么可能抑制住自己不因为你的话而动心，毕竟我只是个被人宠坏了的小混蛋，就喜欢这样的甜言蜜语。  
　　于是我们开始幽会，没人发现的有求必应屋里一次又一次地做爱，甚至在战争进入了最关键的时候也是这样。我表面上只是履行公事，但事实上这已经是唯一支撑我坚持下去的动机。伏地魔每天都要在我面前，在我的家里杀那么多人，我都快要对死亡麻木时你给了我一个没放弃，迷失自我的信念。  
　　但我告诉自己不能陷得太深。因为你说过两个人要是过于喜欢对方甚至到了难舍难分的地步，就是到了要散的时候。所以老这么想，第二天早上起来的时候，就少喜欢一点，免得到时候难过。  
　　终于，战争结束了。  
　　你抱着我在霍格沃茨的一片废墟里痛哭，但是又好像抛下了所有的负担。那一刻我真希望能够成为永远，但是你却没发现已经到了分别的时候了。  
　　离开你的日子的确不好受，我得应对各方的非议，还有嘲笑和辱骂，但这也算不上什么。  
　　你以为可以一直将我禁锢在你的身边，却从没有想过我不是你圈养的金丝雀，时间到了我也会离开。  
　　我只能写到这里，我也想不出我还能对你说些什么。  
　　希望将来你一切都好。  
　　德拉科·马尔福  
　　他默默地合上了信纸受进了办公桌的抽屉里，转身离开了办公室，锁上了门。  
　　一个月后赫敏告诉他，纳西莎去世了，德拉科卖掉了马尔福庄园，买好了飞往美国的机票。  
　　伦敦的雨依旧下个不停，连日的阴雨带走了哈利所有的笑容，他还惦记着德拉科的离开。那明明也是他的选择，他却忍不住为即将来到的离别感到悲伤。  
　　如果是他的父亲，他的教父，又或是斯内普教授，他们会怎么选择。他们同样面临过这样的选择，他应该找回他的爱人还是任由他离开熟悉的土地踏上飞往异国他乡的飞机。  
　　所有的回忆都涌上他的心头，他与德拉科在对角巷的第一次相遇时那个自命不凡的小混蛋，总是喜欢用无用恶作剧捣乱的男孩，哭着说要把他欺负他的事告诉他的爸爸；坐在佩妮姨妈家的门前看着满天繁星时的期待，彻夜地谈着未来和梦想，霍格沃茨的星空下漫长甜蜜的吻；战时只能利用间隙来倾诉内心的不安，坐在床上无声地看着香烟一根根燃尽；甚至最后那段彻底淫乱却又没有任何烦恼忧虑的时光。  
　　“……爱情，既不取决于你或者是对方的自身条件，也不取决于双方的天性匹配。爱情的关键在于时间，在于时机。你何时靠近他，走进他的心里，满足了他对于爱情的需要，不能太早或是太晚。说到底，爱情是轮盘赌……”①  
　　突然他想起了最后一晚，德拉科在他沉沉入眠前最后念出的话语。他曾经是如此厌恶麻瓜文学，却又会因为书中里的分别而悲伤流泪。文学只会在与人灵魂产生共鸣时深入人心，触碰到内心中最柔软的地方。  
　　德拉科想到了自己，他和哈利的故事。哈利终于恍然大悟。  
　　他不应该让他离开，他更不想让他离开伦敦。哈利抓起外套冲出了办公室，在外人惊诧的注视下冲向了机场。  
　　穿过人潮他一路飞奔，他的大衣已经被他丢在了路上，他能感觉到眼眶发热，泪水随着空气一起向后流走，他的心情却越来越焦躁不安，内心即将失去的恐惧还在不断扩大。  
　　终于他看到了金发男人提着不算大的行李箱的身影，即将进入登机口。他在登机口出的玻璃窗处无数遍撕声力竭地呼喊着德拉科的名字，却只能看着他单薄的身影渐行渐远。  
　　他努力将热气呼在玻璃窗上，在上面歪歪扭扭地写下他真正想要告诉他的那句话——我爱你。  
　　金发男人至始至终都没有回过头。哈利看着身影终于消失在了另一头，彻底瘫倒在了地上。玻璃上的热气也终于消散，没有留下一丁点痕迹。


End file.
